Broken Hearts Entwined
by A. R. Russ
Summary: Chapter Two: Price of Peace. Lloyd and Colette return to their halfelven friends to learn that discrimination took its fee in flesh.
1. Innocent Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia.**

**Broken Hearts Entwined**

**by A. R. Russ**

**Chapter One: Innocent Love**

**A few miles outside of Iselia:**

"Oh, Lloyd! It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Colette gasped the words as she stared out at the sunset that seemed to stretch out endlessly in front of them. The streaks of pink were battling with the orange horizon. Lloyd smiled as he watched the young woman spread her arms out and spin in a sign of joy. Her hair blew gently in the breeze creating a blonde flow to trail behind her. _She's so beautiful,_ he thought.

"Yeah, it is," he responded softly. Colette stopped spinning and had to grab onto Lloyd's arm to prevent herself from toppling over. He chuckled lightly and pulled her against him. She blushed at the action, but didn't pull away.

"Not half as beautiful as you, though," he whispered in her ear. The blonde angel bit her lip and wrapped her arms around his waist, relishing the feeling of his strong arms surrounding her shoulders. She laid her head on his chest and sighed in contentment.

"This has been the best year of my life, Lloyd. I never knew I could be so happy, but does it really have to come to an end? I mean, we've collected and destroyed all the exspheres we could, yet I can't help wanting to stay by your side." Colette tightened her hold in an effort to emphasize her words, and she felt one of his hands trailing into her hair as the other came around to grip her chin. Lloyd gently tipped her head back and felt himself pleasantly drowning in her deep blue eyes.

"Who said this was the end?" he questioned. "I promised to protect you, Colette, and I can only do that if I am always with you." The sincerity in his voice and the love in his eyes was almost overwhelming for the former Chosen of Sylvarant, and then he did what she had been dreaming of for so long. His lips grazed across her own in a short, soft movement. The action was so brief that she had to convince herself that it really happened, but she didn't care. She was happy and in love.

"I love you so much, Lloyd," she admitted with her eyes still closed from the kiss. Lloyd studied her face, trying to remember every detail of this moment. Her creamy white skin was tainted with a slight blush and her hair billowed behind her with the exception of a few stray strands that danced across her face. She looked exactly like any angel should- perfect. His hand took on a mind of its own as he brushed his fingertips across her cheek.

"I love you, too, my angel," he breathed, slowly bending his head once more to claim her lips with his own. This time the kiss lasted longer as their two hearts beat rapidly as one. The sun was completely set before the two were able to let go of one another and finish their journey home.

**The Palace in Meltokio:**

Zelos stared longingly across the large meeting room at the young Mizuho successor. It had been almost two months since he last saw her, and now he was afraid to blink and miss even a moment of her beauty. She was chatting lightly with the king, telling him of the progress she was making with Sylvarant. Part of him was glad he asked the king to make her the representative, but in retrospect he wished he could take it back so she wouldn't be away for so long.

Sheena glanced his way and blushed softly as she caught him staring. The king turned when he saw her eyes travel and grinned widely when he saw the former Chosen of T'ethalla. He waved him over, and Zelos was happy to oblige. He nodded softly at the two as Sheena continued her update.

"I think our biggest problem right now is getting people to understand that we are one world now, not two. A lot of people still refer to us as 'the other world' as do we to them. I really think we need to find a political approach to connecting the two. I mean, just because we are geographically one, doesn't mean squat if we can't get along." She finished her speech before smiling and nodding back to Zelos.

"But I thought you had been making good progress over there?" the king said confusedly.

"Well, yes," she replied. Her voice still had that tone of gentle authority. It was as if each word she spoke held both a sweet promise and a deadly threat; one would have to tread carefully, though, if they wanted to unlock the promises. "I've been able to negotiate the division of land between the two kingdoms, but that's the thing- there shouldn't be two kingdoms. There should only be one."

"Ah, I see what you are saying. Yes, maybe you are right. I will bring this to my advisors and see what the best course of action would be. I highly doubt that Sylvarant would want to take me on as their king as well, so this may take a while." The king responded with a look of deep thought on his face. Sheena could tell that he had been more or less thinking aloud. "Anyways, I will bring this to them tonight. I would like for you to stay in Meltokio until we have come up with a reasonable solution."

Sheena nodded her response feeling slightly disappointed that she would not be able to visit with her people in Mizuho. Zelos watched as her eyes flashed briefly, displaying her sorrow. His own heart twisted for her, but was immediately in his throat when he realized that this meant she would be in his city for a while. He couldn't help the wide grin that covered his face as the king walked away and Sheena turned to him.

"Well, I haven't seen you in awhile," her voice was friendly and all traces of sorrow had left her eyes.

"Yeah, well it's tough trying to keep up with all my hunnies," he continued to grin as that familiar glint appeared in his eyes. Sheena chuckled softly and turned on her heel walking towards the large exit. Zelos followed her in a trance as he watched her pink bow sway in time with her hips.

"From what I hear the great playboy of Meltokio has toned it down a lot since the joining of the worlds," she teased him lightly.

"Aw, come now, my voluptuous hunny, you don't believe all rumors, do you?" He knew that it was true, but he wasn't prepared to admit why other women had lost the appeal they once held. Sheena was silent for a while. It wasn't until the two sat down on a bench that she finally responded.

"Only some," she said cryptically.

"Hmm? Like what?" he asked crossing his stretched legs out in front of him and leaning back on his arms.

"Well, some say that you've become too depressed from losing your title of Chosen. Others say you've stopped dating because you've become too busy with running the church. And still others have this crazy idea that you've fallen in love..." her chocolate brown eyes were staring deep into his searching for truth.

"Really?" he said huskily. He placed all his weight on the arm closest to her as he took his other hand and twirled one finger around some of the hair that hung in front of her face. "And which do you believe?"

Sheena felt as if her heart was about to beat out of her chest. He wasn't trying to hide the answer from his eyes. It was all written right there in a splash of white, blue, and black. She couldn't contain the blush that crept up her neck and covered her face, eliciting a warm smile from Zelos. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. Then he quickly took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Come now, a demonic banshee like you must be starving after all that traveling!" he announced loud enough for anyone nearby to hear. Sheena glared at him when she heard the endearment and was quick to slap him upside the head.

"Zelos! I told you to stop calling me that!" she yelled.

"What, and miss your passionate anger?" he responded and then pulled her close so their foreheads touched. Then with a low whisper he replied, "I have every intention of draining all your passion, Sheena." Her eyes went wide and her face became a deeper shade of red as he silenced her gasp with a short but unchaste kiss. Her head was still swimming as he locked their fingers together and headed off to find some food.

**End chapter one.**

**Yay for fluffy beginnings! The next chapter should cause some upset, though. You have been warned. Please R&R and come back later for more chapters.**


	2. Price of Peace

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia.**

**Broken Hearts Entwined**

**by A. R. Russ**

**Chapter Two: Price of Peace**

**Outside the Sage home:**

It was a beautiful day in Iselia. The sun hung high in the sky with just enough clouds to cause the rays to streak out in a glorious dance. A soft breeze tickled the trees making them sing with joy. Everything was perfect as the young couple stepped out of Phiadra's home hand in hand. Their fingers were interlocked, and their steps were light.

"I can't wait to see the professor and Genis again!" exclaimed the blond angel.

"Yeah, I didn't realize how much I've missed everyone until we got here last night," Lloyd squinted in an odd sort of pain. Colette could see his regret for not keeping in touch with the others during their journey.

"It's okay, Lloyd," she grabbed his arm forcing him to look into her pleading blue eyes. "They understand that we were busy with our journey. I'm sure that they were quite busy, too, but regardless of that, we're back now and so are they. We'll always be friends- no matter what!" Colette ended her tiny speech with her beaming smile, and Lloyd couldn't stop the huge grin that overtook his own face.

"You're right," he replied, "I shouldn't be nervous about seeing my old friends." He threw his arm around Colette as they finally approached the Sage house. Lloyd reached his hand out to knock but the door swung open before he had a chance.

"Kay, Raine, I'm going now!" Genis yelled to his sister over his shoulder before slamming into two very surprised angels. After a series of indistinguishable grunts and yelps, they were finally able to untangle themselves from one another.

"Lloyd! Colette? Holy Martel, are you really back!" Genis couldn't believe his eyes as he stood there staring at his two friends. They hadn't changed a bit. He cringed inwardly when he heard Colette's gasp.

"Genis, what happened to your face?" Lloyd gaped unabashed at the two rigid scars that ran from the top of Genis' left eyebrow, across his temple, and then ended below his left ear.

"Let's just say that I hope your journey was more successful than my own," his eyes had taken on a dull quality that made the youngest Sage seem much older. Not only that, though, he had gained a few inches in height. He wasn't quite as tall as Lloyd, but his voice was a little deeper than the former leader's. One thing was certain in both Lloyd and Colette's mind however, Genis was not a boy any longer.

Colette was the first to break the awkward silence with a whispered condolence, but it was drowned out by the repetitive thud of metal hitting floor paneling. The group looked on in pained wonder when Raine appeared in the doorway leaning on a cane for support.

"Oh, well, this is a pleasant surprise. I take it that your sudden appearance means that your journey was a success?" Raine's voice was even and smooth. If the evidence had not been right there before them the two would have sworn that the professor had not changed a bit. She still wore the same orange cloak with her short silver hair styled in her typical wistful fashion. The only thing that was noticeably different was the fact that she now leaned on a cane instead of wielding a staff. Lloyd didn't know what to say to his two half-elven friends, but he knew that his silence was becoming rude.

"Hey Professor!" he smiled as brightly as he could. "Yeah, we destroyed over two hundred exspheres. I mean, I'm sure we didn't find them all, but we searched as hard as we could."

"You should have seen how brave Lloyd was! One time there was this huge monster, and it attacked me after I tripped. But Lloyd saved me by using Rising Falcon; it was amazing! He didn't even hesitate when the monster whipped him with his tail. He just got back up and ran it through with Double Demon Fang. By the time I got up the monster was already destroyed and Lloyd was handing me an apple gel. He's so courageous!" Colette stopped her speech only because she had run out breath. Lloyd blushed brightly and rubbed the back of his head as she wrapped her arms around his free one in a clearly possessive display.

"Ah, it wasn't that big of a deal, Colette. I wasn't about to let that creature have you for lunch." He smiled again as he freed his arm and draped it around Colette's shoulders.

"I see that you two have finally gotten together as well," Raine said happily. The young couple only nodded as Genis began to recollect himself.

"I hate to leave just after you two arrived, but Presea is expecting me to pick her up before class and at this rate I'm already going to be at least five minutes late." Genis shrugged apologetically as he jumped aboard his rheiard and flew off. The small group of three just stood silently and watched his image fade on the horizon until Raine broke the silence.

"No doubt the two of you are curious about Genis' scar and my cane. Come in and I will explain." With that they moved indoors and sat down at the small kitchen table. Neither Lloyd or Colette knew what to say so they decided to keep quiet and allow the professor to tell her story.

"You both know how Genis and I decided to go on our own journey to stop discrimination, but I see now that some hearts are truly beyond repair. Before, when you and the others were still us, we never really saw just how bad it was. We were blinded by our task. Once it was just the two of us, though, it all changed." Raine sat across from the two others as her eyes glossed over and her knuckles turned white from clutching her cane. She took a deep, cleansing breath before she continued. "We were chased out of many cities for our attempts at peace, but that day was the first time anyone ever turned violent. The citizens of Heimdal had started throwing stones and in our rush, we got lost in the Ymir Forest. When night came we set up camp by the water. They waited until we were both fast asleep to attack us. First, they broke my staff. Second, all of them jumped atop Genis. I tried to tear them off, but there was too many. When they finally backed away from him he was tied up and covered in blood and bruises. I went to run to him, but I was stopped by a spell and sword that slashed through my leg as if it were mere grass. When I looked down at the wound, I saw that my left leg had been severed from my body. At that point, I passed out."

"Oh Martel!" Colette gasped, "that's beyond terrible!" Raine nodded her head agreeingly.

"I woke up over a week later to discover that Regal had sent a spy to keep tabs on our progress- or lack thereof, and when he heard of our impromptu stoning, he left immediately. He saved both our lives, but his healing arts were not good enough to heal the worst damage. Genis will always have that scar, and I will never have my left leg back." At that Raine lifted her cloak up enough for the Lloyd and Colette to see her prosthetic leg. "After that, we both decided that it would best to allow time to be healer of relations between elves, humans, and those caught in between."

"I'm so sorry, Raine... I wish- oh, it's just too much." Colette couldn't hold back her tears as she grieved for her two misunderstood friends. _Hadn't they suffered enough, Martel? _Lloyd thought. _Must they now continue to live with such a blatant reminder of how cruel people can be?_ Raine was quick to pick up on the anger growing in Lloyd's eyes.

"Just let it go, Lloyd. Regal made sure that those responsible were justly punished. We have moved on; Genis is finally back at school, and I now have the time to read and study ancient texts. We're both just thankful to be alive." She smiled softly at her former student as the flames went back down in his eyes.

"Yeah. Being alive is good." He knew it was a dumb statement, but at that moment, it was all he had.

**End chapter two.**

**I apologize for long wait and short chapter, but my computer fried itself and I lost everything for awhile. Not fun. Anyways, please R&R and stay tuned for more.**


End file.
